


All Tied Up

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Series: I've Loved You Since Forever [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strong sexual content, he needs to be punished, wally's a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: Wally gets kidnapped by a mysterious Dick Grayson fan intent upon removing Wally from the picture so he can have Dick for himself. Dick saves the day, but in the process, they discover a new little kink of Wally's.Part of the I've Loved You Since Forever series, but you don't have to read the rest of the series before reading this one.





	All Tied Up

Wally felt like a donkey among thoroughbreds in his worn out jeans and simple white shirt, standing in the waiting hall of Wayne Enterprises. The secretary behind the reception counter stared at him like Wally had just killed someone. Probably her cat. 

The building was Bruce Wayne's, and the only reason he stepped through the entrance was that he had a date with Dick who unfortunately was stuck in a press conference with Bruce. In the past, Dick had been able to escape such occasions, but three months ago they announced to the whole world that Richard Grayson had found love, and his love's name was Wallace West. It was... pretty crazy. 

More than crazy. Wally thought being a superhero was over the top madness, but he had to realize that being a celebrity or a celebrity's love interest was even worse, from the perspective of being in the middle of the gossips' attention. 

However after the first few weeks things got calmer, and now here they were, going on a public date without hiding and worrying. 

Wally turned around in surprise when he heard his name called by someone – someone too female to be Dick. A primly dressed woman in a suit and glasses, dark hair in a bun, dashed up to him. 

"Mr. West! Mr. Grayson asked me to let you know that the conference won't be over for another thirty minutes. I apologize for the delay." The woman seemed to be honestly sorry, and Wally immediately smiled. 

"That's fine. I'll go and look around in the neighborhood until then. I'll be back by the time they are finished." 

With that he rushed out of the building, happily and gratefully taking a deep breath outside and welcoming the noise of the city. He still didn't like Gotham, but he hated it less than before. 

  
Dick had plastered his 'business suit smile' on his face, hoping it came out pleasant and natural rather than how forced and impatient it really was. This conference was taking far longer than expected, and it was making him late. He would normally shrug this off as just a part of business, but tonight it was making him late for none other than his boyfriend and love of his life since adolescence, Wally West. Dick half-heartedly watched Bruce explain the mechanics of a new Wayne Enterprises endeavor, doing his best to look interested while silently fantasizing about giving the middle finger to the nosy press while backflipping off stage to escape this pretentious event. 

Finally, the press conference ended and he gracefully ducked out of the room, searching for the shock of red hair that made his boyfriend so easy to find in a crowd. Failing to find him, he approached his secretary who pointed him outside. 

Walking outside the luck avoided him once more. Sure, there was a crowd on the streets, but Wally was tall and he usually stood out with his hair and Central City vibe, especially in Gotham. It made Dick frown and reach after his phone which was in his pocket. There wasn't any messages from him on the screen. Wally sometimes lost track of time since his speed had effect on the way he perceived the passing of it, but he never just _disappeared_. 

Dick dialed Wally's number - he knew it by heart - and waited for the other man to answer. He felt horrible for making him wait - maybe he hadn't gotten the message from his secretary and had just left? With every passing ringing out he felt worse and worse - then after which must have been the seventh ring, his call got finally accepted. The surprising part was that, he didn't hear Wally's voice on the other hand. "Yes?" 

Dick stiffed immediately. "Who is this?" 

"Is that... is that you, Richard? Richard Grayson?" Beside that the stranger absolutely ignored his questions, his voice sounded weirdly excited. "I can't believe I actually have the chance to finally talk with you!" 

Dick was a very patient person - growing up with Bruce as a father does that to a person. But he had a rotten feeling in his gut that told him that Wally was in danger, so his patience ran out the moment he heard someone else answer Wally's phone. He growled out, "Answer my question. Where is Wally?" 

There was a little pause after that and it made Dick lose his cool even faster. He already opened his mouth to demand an answer again when the other spoke. "He is here. Just occupied and can't hold the phone. I can prove it to you." 

Dick could hear the noise of steps, then a very familiar groan, before Wally's hoarse voice filled his ear. "Hey, handsome..." 

Dick began to panic slightly. "Wally? Wally, where are you?" He was already mentally calculating how long it would take to get to his closest safe house to grab some gear and a costume. Maybe he would go as Officer Grayson instead of Nightwing... he could use guns that way. He was normally opposed to the use of deadly force, but the logical and rational part of his brain appeared to have switched off. "Where are you? Who took you? Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm... My head hurts and I feel like I totally missed our date but I'm okay," he responded, voice thick with weariness. "I-- Hey! Hey, I'm not finished!" 

The previous guy suddenly came back. "See? I told you he is here. But you really shouldn't bother yourself with him. Why do you pay any attention to someone like him at all?" 

Dick practically snarled. "Where are you?! If you are going to kidnap my boyfriend, at least have the courage to come and face me yourself!" At this point, he was pacing frantically. Call the police? No; he'd be much more efficient if he took care of this himself. Call the League? Maybe, but he needed to figure out what this guy wanted. He suddenly remembered the tracer that he had put on Wally's phone. He put the phone on speaker so he didn't miss anything and pressed a few buttons to see if it was still active. The perp could have disabled it, but it was worth checking. 

"I'm saving you, Richard!" The guy actually _laughed_ while he said this. "You deserve so much better than someone like him. You are Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's heir. And this guy... This guy is nothing. He doesn't deserve you." 

There was a quiet clicking noise in the background which was followed by Wally's cursing "Holy shit." 

"I can... I can shoot him for you, Richard." 

If it weren't for Dick's extensive training under Batman, on the streets of Gotham, with the team and as a police officer, he would have panicked. But his voice came out surprisingly calm. "Don't shoot him," he begged gently. "Don't do it. We can talk about this like two rational people. You seem like a rational person, am I right? Why don't you put down the gun and we can just talk." 

It was nerve wrecking when for seconds no answer came. After that, a sharp intake of breath broke the silence. 

"We can talk like this," he murmured. Which meant he didn't drop the gun. "You... I was so happy when you stood up on that stage and you said you were gay. It was so brave of you. Announcing it like that. But then... Then you ruined it with _him_. Tell me, did someone set this up? You were forced into a relationship with him?" 

Dick took a shaky breath. Bruce had warned him about these types of people. Delusional. Insane. Disconnected from reality. Wally's life literally depended on how Dick reacted over the next few minutes. 

"Okay. Let's talk about this. Let's make a deal. I give you a chance to explain how you feel and you don't shoot him, okay? We can all walk out of this together," he said slowly. "Please. Just tell me what's on your mind." Dick listened intently to each slow breath that the crazed person took while pressing buttons furiously on his phone's screen to pull up Wally's location. He was able to zero in on it within seconds. Perfect - only a few minutes away. Near one of his safe houses. He immediately started running in that direction. He needed weapons. He needed zip ties. He needed something to knock this fucker out with. "Why don't we start with a name? You know mine. I should know yours." 

"I'm Roland," the stranger answered with a bit of hesitation. Dick could hear the sound of steps again, making him slightly nervous, then Wally's grunt. 

"I won't exactly run away so could you not push that thing into –" 

"Shut UP!" Roland snapped in clear anger. "I'm talking with Richard. Don't interrupt us." 

Dick tried his best to control his breathing and remain calm. "Roland. Okay." He reached his safe house and grabbed his spare utility belt, smoke bombs, and a gun. He wasn't above using deadly force on this guy. Then, he ran back out and started off towards the location of Wally's tracker. "Roland. Tell me, why are you doing this? Why do you even care about me?" 

The question made the guy laugh, and Dick didn't exactly understand the reason. He wasn't sure he wanted to know at all. "You are... I know you. Almost since Bruce Wayne took you in. I read every article and interview with you. I even could attend some of your public speeches. A lot of us care about you, you know? Here, in Gotham." There was something in his voice as he said "us" and "Gotham". Dick couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm doing this for you. You have to realize you deserve someone better. Someone who really knows you." 

"Like you?" Wally spat in anger. God, of course he couldn't stay silent. "Someone who kidnaps and threatens people? I'm his best friend, dude!” 

"No, you are not," Roland hissed. "If you were, you wouldn't force yourself on him." 

Dick drew near to the location of Wally's tracker. He just needed to keep him talking a little while longer. "Leave him out of this, Roland. It's just you and me talking right now. What do you mean 'we'? Are there other people who feel the same way you do?" 

"Yes. Yes, there are." He seemed a little bit distracted, and Dick could hear him walking again. Then he sounded mad. "We just want the best for you, why can't you see that?!" 

"Easy, Roland. We are just talking," he said smoothly, trying to placate the man. He turned the corner on the street and saw an abandoned warehouse. Checking his tracker, he knew that's where Wally had to be. 

He leaned up against the door frame, pressing his ear to it. If he could hear Roland, he was going to burst in and... well, he didn't really know. Take him out somehow. He just needed to get him talking again. 

"Tell me who else thinks the way you do, Roland. Who else?" 

The reply was so delayed that Dick had to look at his phone to make sure the call didn't get disconnected. "Why do you want to know?" Roland asked, confused. "We are not... famous or rich people. You don't know us. We just want the best for you." 

He heard it. He heard his voice through the door. "Just because you aren't famous or rich doesn't mean anything," he said, attempting to placate the man. "Why do you care so much about me?" 

"I... This is hard," Roland sighed. Dick heard steps and the man's voice got quieter through the wall. "We never met, but I like you. You know? I watch an interview of yours and I feel like we have a connection, we are so much alike." Dick could swear he heard Wally's grumping in the background. "But you are so young. You need... guidance. It's not your fault you can't see this boy is not good enough for you. It's okay, this is why I stepped up. For you." 

Dick chose that moment to burst through the door, gun cocked and ready. He saw Wally, looking more pouty than scared, tied to a chair. He ran at the other man, taking advantage of his momentarily frozen state of shock, and launched himself at him. 

  
Wally felt pathetic and deeply embarrassed more than once in his short life, but being kidnapped by some Dick Grayson fanboy named Roland was definitely a new low. Especially accounting for the fact that Wally was literally unable to escape. His chest and legs and arms were so tightly tied by ropes that his limbs had started to go numb. And the asshole had a gun. 

Then suddenly out of nowhere Dick shows up, and damn, his boyfriend was so freaking _hot_ when he burst through the door like it was nothing. Dick threw an elbow to knock the gun from Roland's grasp and let it clatter to the floor, then pointed his own gun directly at his captor’s forehead with murder in his eyes. "You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me who you are working with." 

Wally felt himself start to sweat. Dick was _sexy_ when he was angry. 

Roland didn't seem to be in a cooperating mood though, because he lunged to the side and started crawling towards the gun on the floor. 

"I will tell you exactly once. Stop where you are." When he didn't listen, Dick jumped on his back and threw an elbow across his shoulder blades. He went down hard, face-first, landing in a lump on the floor. 

It probably was a harder impact than the poor bastard could bear, because he didn't even twitch under Dick's weight. Wally murmured in awe, unwittingly, " _Damn_ , I want to kiss you so much right now." 

Dick sighed and zip tied the unconscious man to a support beam before cocking his head to the side and pressing the communicator in his ear. "Officer Grayson to dispatch." He gave the location, time and description of Roland and radioed in a pick-up call while Wally wriggled impatiently in his restraints. 

Then finally, Dick turned to Wally and kneeled down in front of him with a wicked grin. "You want to kiss me, huh? I can definitely arrange that." He teasingly ran two fingers across Wally's cheek and leaned in, holding his lips teasingly just out of Wally’s reach. 

Wally couldn't help but allow his eyes to flutter shut, waiting for their lips to touch. When they didn’t, he whined lowly, trying to get closer to the other male - unsuccessfully. The damn ropes held him in place perfectly, cutting into his skin through his clothes. "Dick, _please..._ " 

Dick cocked an eyebrow as Wally strained against the ropes. He knew his speedster’s sexual tells well enough by now to know what that look on his face meant. "Damn, Wally. It's almost like you _like_ being tied up..." 

His face flushed red. "Shut up," he grumped, turning his head away. It was bad enough that instead of their date he ended up here, but admitting that his current situation aroused him? No way in hell was he going to say it out loud. He wriggled against his restraints again. "Care to free me?" 

Dick hummed at Wally's request to be untied, pretending to debate back and forth with himself. "Hmm… I don't think so, Wally. That's too easy." He leaned forward, pressing butterfly kisses to his neck. "You're blushing, beautiful. You _do_ like this, don’t you?" He chuckled into his neck then licked along the shell of his ear. 

Wally’s whole body trembled at hearing Dick's words and the tone of his voice and the slight burning of his kisses and the play of his tongue. He needed to swallow and yet a quiet moan left his lips. He squirmed and the ropes cut into his flesh, making everything even more intense. He was so helpless and incapable, absolutely in Dick's mercy and yes, it turned him on very much. He turned his head back towards the other, gulping. "I... I d-do." 

His hands danced down Wally's chest and he leaned in closer, alternating between light kisses on his neck and gentle sucking on the exposed pale flesh. When he was sure that Wally was an absolute puddle of goo, pliable and weak under his touch, he pressed his mouth to the juncture between Wally's shoulder and neck and bit down hard. 

The reaction was immediate and intense: Wally yelped from the pain, and tensed from the top of his head to his toes, making the ropes feel impossibly tight around his body. He groaned next, his face flushing even more. "D-Dick, fuck..." 

Dick pressed butterfly kisses to the spot where he had bitten, noticing that his boyfriend had flushed to the tips of his ears. "You like that?" he murmured, his voice gravely with desire. He settled into Wally's lap, on top of his restraints, making them pull at his chest and wrists. 

The speedster whimpered, absolutely overwhelmed from the colliding of emotions and the adrenaline of the past hour. Being kidnapped and feeling a gun against his temple, knowing very well that he could actually die if that madman pulled the trigger, and now this... Dick came for him, Dick _saved_ him and his voice, his smell, his warmth... Suddenly the ropes didn't feel dangerous, they felt very... He couldn't find the right word. He didn't ever think something like this would be enjoyable for him. He leaned with his head forward, rubbing his cheek against Dick's shoulder. "Take me home. I want to be yours," he murmured. He already imagined being tied down in their bed and it pushed another moan out of him. 

Dick took a knife from his belt and made quick work of the ropes. "Let's go home," he murmured huskily, "and I will tie you right back up once we get to our bed." 

That promise made Wally shake in anticipation and he wrapped his arms around Dick neck, kissing him hard on the mouth, before letting him go. He glanced at Roland's unmoving body on the ground. "Thanks for saving me, Nightwing. You are my hero," he said with a goofy smile. 

Dick grinned broadly and threw Wally in his car, sped home and before they knew it, Dick started to tie Wally securely to the bed. 

He used spare bits of rope and tied the knots so tight against Wally’s body. Wally was squirming and grunting every time he pulled on them to check how secure they were. His heart was racing. When he woke up after Roland had taken him, he was already tied up; he wasn't awake for the process of being tied up. 

This time was different; he could actually experience losing his freedom of movement piece by piece, and it was exhilarating. He trusted this man with his life. 

Dick smirked at Wally's eager reaction. "I had no idea you were so into bondage, Walls," he breathed into his ear. He kissed down Wally's neck, savoring the way he squirmed and strained against his bonds. Wally moaned wantonly and tried to push his hips up enough to gain some friction against Dick's crotch, but unfortunately it didn't miss the black haired young man's attention, and he pulled back enough to make the attempt fail. That made Wally give out a sobbing noise. "Oh, fuck Dick, _please_ touch me..." 

Dick absolutely loved teasing this man. Watching Wally squirm and beg was one of the most beautiful things he had ever experienced. His bright green eyes went dark with desire, his freckled cheeks flushed, he pitched his hips and moaned... it was almost obscene. He chuckled as he ducked Wally's attempts at finding delicious friction. "Uh-uh, Wally. You don't get to set the pace this time. We play by _my_ rules." 

The long, lithe body jerked under him, pulling on his restrains without any success. Wally was strong but normal, human level of strong and he couldn't get out and that made his desire for Dick so sinful and delicious; it made him tremble. He looked at Dick and he _knew_ he was at the beautiful man's mercy, he had him to do anything he wanted with him, and this was something new and dangerous and so fucking amazing that Wally felt his underwear getting wet. He whimpered, "Tell me your rules. Tell me... Tell me what you want, Dick, and I-I’ll do it." Fuck, he was so addicted, he loved this man so deeply. 

Dick very nearly gave in right then and there - hearing Wally beg was just so unbearably beautiful. He held back, though - he had discovered a new kink of Wally's, and he wanted to play it out to its full potential. Besides - he had _years_ of pent-up lust for the speedster built up; he wasn't about to let any sexual encounter with this red headed god go quickly, oh, absolutely not; he wanted to make it _last_. 

Giving himself permission to touch the speedster, he took in a hiss of breath and hiked up Wally's shirt to reveal his defined abs. He swore he would never get tired of worshipping the man’s body. He ran his tongue up his navel to dip in between the crevices of his abs and moaned in appreciation. 

Wally couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him; he was mesmerized by the way Dick's tongue curled into his belly button. He was gasping for air and whimpered while his limbs subtly pulsed. "Ngh... D-Dick, god, please. Please I - ahhh, _Dick_ ," he cried out when the man placed a hand on his jeans covered cock. He didn't grab or massage it, he just held his hand there and Wally swore he almost came in his pants. 

Taking his moans as encouragement, he slid his other hand underneath Wally's ass and gave it a harsh squeeze. He looked up at Wally underneath his eyelashes and grinned in between pressing kisses to his navel. "Good boy, Wally. You're my good boy. You make the prettiest sounds," he purred out. He pushed Wally's shirt up to his armpits and began to circle his tongue around his left nipple. 

The speedster seriously intended to hold on a little longer, but hearing those words, _his_ good boy, the way Dick said it, the way he roughly grabbed his ass... He threw his head back and hoarsely groaned as he reached his climax. He felt his face burning and he couldn't even hide it, he couldn't even stroke himself through it; it was such a strange sensation that it brought small, soft whimpering sounds out of him as his cum slowly wet his jeans and thighs. 

Dick chuckled at Wally's blush. He crooned Wally's name and reached up to stroke his hair. "Mmm, Wally, you look so beautiful when you cum." He unzipped Wally's pants and slowly slid them down, along with his boxers, being mindful of his sensitive cock. "You're such a good boy. Let me clean you up." He began to slowly, gently, lap up Wally's cum from his cock to where it had splattered all over his thighs. 

The green eyes widened, and Wally's lips parted as he was watching that gorgeous, unearthly happening in front of him. The air left his lungs and throat shakily and he didn't even notice the little grunts he made every time Dick's tongue touched him. "Oh... Oh, fuck. Mnnnh." He had to close his eyes tight when Dick reached that sensitive area where his crotch met his thighs. 

Dick continued lapping at him, savoring every drop. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Wally's cock harden all over again out of the corner of his eye. "You like that, baby boy?" he asked between licks. 

He nodded rapidly immediately, his cock twitching from the pet name. How the hell could he be so into this and not know it until now? His legs were constantly trembling at this point, his toes curling into the mattress as tugged on the ropes only to pull them tighter around his wrists. Wally let out a frustrated cry. "God, I wanna touch you, fuck... Iwannatouchyousobad." 

Dick shook his head, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "Not yet. We need to establish some rules, baby boy," he teased. "Do you want to hear them?" 

"F-fuck," he breathed heavily, his hips bucking upward unwittingly. "Fuck, yeah, I do. I wanna be good for you," he breathed, looking at Dick from under half-lidded eyes. 

"You're always good for me," Dick murmured, smashing his lips against Wally's. He moaned into the intense kiss, then pulled away to whisper into his ear. "Rule one - no touching. That shouldn't be a problem right now," he chuckled, pulling gently on Wally's restraints. "Rule two. Don't cum until I give you permission, from here on out.” He kissed up Wally’s neck and spoke quietly into his ear. “Rule three, make _lots_ of noise for me, and when I ask you to, you need to tell me exactly how it feels. Can you follow these rules?" 

This was, probably, the most erotic experience of Wally's pretty short sexual life, and he couldn't even believe he was so lucky he had this experience being handed to him right now. He actually had to swallow and press his lips together for a moment while he was nodding his head. "I c-can... I will. I will follow them. God, Dick, I'm... Fuck." He shuddered, absolutely wrecked from the promise of this. "Please, just... Can you kiss me one more time?" 

Dick chuckled and obliged. "That’s a good boy, saying 'please'," he purred out against Wally’s lips. "You're my good boy, you know that?" He ran his hand down Wally's chest and stopped at his warm abs before teasing slowly downward. "Tell me how it feels. Tell me what's on your mind right now, Wally." 

Another shudder run through Wally's body, hearing that he was owned and good, because this was what he wanted the most, and there was the order. God, telling how he felt... He whimpered when Dick furrowed his brows as Wally didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry- it's just... just so hard, I'm- I feel good and... I like being like this. I like being tied up." His whole face turned to flames and his cock twitched in interest. "I was thinking I'm so... God, Dick." 

"You're so what, beautiful?" he asked, kissing up the tender skin of Wally's neck. "You can tell me. You're mine," he purred. He continued kissing down Wally's jaw and took a moment to savor sucking on his collar bone, leaving a purple welt on the skin. "Mine," he echoed with a growl. 

Wally felt his cock leaking and it made him whine and writhe, because he could not come, he had to hold it, be a good boy for Dick, he couldn't disappoint him. He moaned loud and freely when the other reached his collarbone. "I'm yours... fuck, I'm yours, _yes_... please, mark me," he breathed, slowly losing control of the rational part of his brain. "I'm all yours... to do whatever, ahhh- whatever you want with me." 

Dick kissed back up his neck and licked a stripe from his ear to the juncture of his shoulder and neck. "You want to be a good boy? You want to be _my_ baby boy?" He kissed back up his neck and began to gently tease his hands across Wally's throbbing cock. 

Wally's pupils basically blew up, and he started panting, frantically tugging on the neckties and sobbing. There were tears running down his face but he didn't seem to be in pain, he was just so overwhelmed it became too much. "Please, please... Please, tell me, fuck- I want to be, I want- I'm yours..." He wasn't allowed to come but his dick was aching for it. 

"I'll let you cum in a minute, baby boy, if you do one thing for me," he purred out. "Do you want to know what it is?" He teased him with both his words and his hands, wrapping his hand around Wally's throbbing cock and pumping it gently. 

Wally practically wailed; he wanted to come so bad and he needed to be a good boy for Dick, and he literally couldn't imagine a single thing he wouldn't do for his man. "P-please. Anything." 

He stroked Wally's cock at a faster pace. Dick kissed up his neck again and whispered into his ear, "Call me daddy, baby boy. Call me daddy, and in a minute, I will let you cum." 

That- that was something very unexpected and Wally's mouth just fell open at the other man’s words. It wasn't because it made him freak out, it really wasn't- but holy fucking shit, it was so _hot_. This gorgeous man wanted him to call him his... his _daddy_. Could Dick Grayson be any more perfect? Even though it hurt his arms, he pushed his chest up, he needed skin-on-skin contact, and he leaned on Dick to whisper against Dick’s lips. "Fuck me, daddy. Please, fuck me sore, I _need_ your cock, _please_ , daddy...." 

Even though he tried to maintain his composure. Dick's eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned in spite of himself. The fucking _mouth_ on him. Hearing those words spilling from Wally's lips was something straight out of a wet dream. He never imagined someone would so perfectly fit his kinks. He wanted to cum in his pants right then and there. 

But, that would ruin the fun. Instead he threw his clothes off hastily and snatched a bottle of lube from the night stand. He poured lube onto his fingers and began to gently prepare him. "Remember, Wally... I will let you cum in a minute, but no cumming until I tell you to... or I will have to punish you." 

Dick was suddenly all beautifully naked and he had his wet from lube fingers inside him, and Wally felt like he was losing his damn mind. "Daddy, daddy, _please_ …" he was repeating like a mantra, crying out and throwing his body up and down. "Please, let me come, please, daddy, I- I'm your good boy, but... Ngh, FUCK!" He spurt between their bodies, crying out, face flushing bright red in embarrassment and shame. 

Dick's eyes grew dark as he watched Wally spurt all over himself. He stroked Wally gently through his orgasm and carded his fingers through his hair to coax him through the afterglow. "Shhhh, shhh," he gently said, petting his hair. "I'm here. I've got you." When Wally seemed to have recovered, he reached over to undo the knots binding the speedster to the bed frame. Wally gave a relieved look towards Dick, but Dick gave him a pointed look as he only untied the restraints from the bed frame - he left the speedster's wrists firmly tied. He yanked Wally up by his wrists and pulled him harshly over his lap, delivering a loud slap to his ass as he growled into his ear, "What did I say about waiting to cum, baby boy? What did I tell you the rule was?" 

The yelp that left Wally's lips from the slap was caused more by surprise than pain - although it definitely stung and his skin slightly burned afterwards. It was like having a second, briefly existent hand on his ass, before another slap landed on the same place, with the same force, making Wally cry out. 

But he couldn’t deny that it made his softening cock _throb_. 

"I'm s-sorry!" It obviously wasn't enough, not what Dick wanted to hear, not completely, because two fast smacks followed each other. Wally arched his back, panting and grinding down, his crazily oversensitive cock trapped between Dick's thigh and his own body. 

“What are you sorry for, baby boy?” He delivered another spank to his reddening ass. 

"I- I’m s-sorry, you said I can't- I'm not allowed to come 'til you say so. Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he babbled, drunk from his second orgasm, Dick's voice and the fact that he was being _punished_ like a bad boy deserved. Dick knew just how to play on each of his kinks, and it was _heaven_. 

Dick smacked his ass again, rubbing the growing red welt gently before delivering another slap. "You've been a very bad boy." 

Wally recoiled again, expecting another smack, but Dick began to slowly work his finger back into Wally's ass. "Very naughty… my naughty boy." After he slid one finger past the tight ring of muscle, he pulled out and delivered another harsh slap to his ass before slipping it back in again. 

Wally clawed at the sheet on the bed, unable to stop the moans and shuddering, sobbing, swallowing the air desperately, as Dick kept changing between fingering and slapping him. Every time he thrust inside him, Wally clenched up and he immediately regretted because the next smack hurt even more. 

Drooling and shivering, absolutely unable to do anything but take and take and take, Wally cried out helplessly. 

Dick continued fingering him, but instead of spanking, he rubbed and kneaded Wally's ass each time he pulled out of him. "Do you understand now, baby boy? Do you understand the rules?" He kissed up Wally's thigh gently, using his other hand to pinch Wally's nipple. 

The speedster hissed from the sharp pain in his nipple and whined because of the dull ache in his asscheeks and hiccupped from becoming Dick's baby boy again and nodded for making sure he gave sign of his understanding. All his senses had gone overloaded, and he started mumbling without actually realizing he was saying everything out loud. "I-I understand, I understand... I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to- I didn't want, I... I'll be good. Please, I'll be good for you..." 

"Okay, baby boy. Remember the rules? Don't cum until I tell you. Tell me how it feels when I ask. And be nice and loud for your daddy." He massaged Wally's ass and resumed stroking his cock. "Now, baby boy, can you follow my rules? Can you tell me exactly how it feels?" 

Wally hummed and rubbed his face against the bed, slightly panting from being touched between his legs again. "I... I feel _so_ much. It's so intense, I... It feels too good, you give me everything I need, and it's scary," he whispered. He thrusted into Dick's hand, knowing very well that it would just make it worse, since he couldn't come, he couldn't do it again. Not without permission. 

Dick's cock ached from watching the way his boy reacted to him. He suppressed a groan as Wally gasped out how good he felt. Gods, he was just so beautiful. Dick continued to stroke Wally until he was once again at full mast. He added a second finger inside Wally's ass and scissored him open. "Tell me how my fingers feel," he whispered into Wally's ear. 

The older almost gave away a breathy laughter, because everything Dick did, everything he said, the way he said it turned him on even more and more, which frankly should have been impossible at this point. His cock was painfully hard and he had actual breathing problems, and Dick just made him say these things out loud and it was... fuck, it was so hot? Even if on the surface it felt embarrassing, deep down it gave him a satisfaction he had never felt before and he hadn't think it would be possible. He dug his nails into his own palms and licked his lips to answer. "So good, daddy. You stretch me so nicely, it's so good... ngh- please, do me more, p-please..." 

Dick relished the way Wally clenched his fists, the way he threw his head back, the way he breathlessly begged him to give him more. Wally licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes, and Dick moaned breathlessly, savoring the beautiful sounds he was making and pitch of his hips. The things he would do to this man. They had been together for months and he still couldn't believe at times that Wally was his. Having this gorgeous man tied up, sprawled across his lap, spreading out his ass cheeks with his fingers... it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. It was something out of a dream, or a really good porno. 

The tight ring of muscles squeezing around his three fingers brought him back to reality. He scissored Wally open a little further and smacked Wally's ass lightly. "Good boy, Wally. You are doing such a good job... such a good job for your daddy," he murmured into Wally's ear. He put his free hand under Wally's chin and tipped his head up towards him, capturing him in a deep kiss, tangling their tongues together. He wanted to swallow his moans while he did... 

...this. He tilted his fingers at just the right angle that he knew would make the gorgeous man sprawled across his lap see stars. The slick sound of his lubed fingers sliding in and out of Wally's ass was obscene, and it turned him on even more. 

Wally was loudly mewling into his mouth and was shaking so violently that Dick actually had to raise his knees a little to prevent him from falling down onto the floor. Tears were running down on the flushed cheeks and his voice was utterly wrecked and broken when he started begging. 

"Daddy, please-- Daddy, I need t-to come, nghhh. Daddy, I can't-- I don't wanna be a bad boy, p-please, daddy," he sobbed out, feeling the next orgasm clenching on his spine, making him arch his back. Fuck, Dick's fingers were so deep in him and they just rubbed him in the best possible way, and fuck, fuck if he wasn't the luckiest man on earth. 

Dick nearly came hearing Wally moan out "daddy" over and over, but he held back. "Yes, baby boy; you've been so good, so good for daddy. You can cum now," he purred. 

It only took that much, getting the permission he needed and another hard brush over his prostate, and he was spilling for the third time. Wally's scream drowned into a choked groan, then he made these little, happy moans as Dick kept fingering him through the waves of pleasure. 

He stopped when Wally started trembling and twitching, becoming oversensitive. "Daddy..." he breathed with closed eyes. 

Dick moaned aloud hearing him call him "daddy". He was already painfully hard - he needed to get off. Badly. 

After working Wally through his orgasm, he grabbed him by the hips and positioned himself behind him, pushing the head of his leaking cock against his tight hole. "Are you ready, baby boy?" 

Wally, trying to pull his tied arms under himself to give his body some support on his elbows, nodded, and sent a little bit unfocused, but hungry glance towards Dick. The little shit even pushed his ass back, getting precome messed all over his hole from Dick's cock. 

"Fuck me sore, daddy," he repeated the previous line in a deep, absolutely fucked out voice. 

Dick growled, animalistic instincts awakening inside him. Wally had always had a way of driving him _crazy_ , and it only got better as their sexual relationship progressed. He knew exactly what buttons to push to drive him to the edge. 

He pressed past the tight ring of muscle, shoving roughly inside him with a groan. He thrust shallowly a few time before he pushed all the way in, bottoming out with a low moan. 

He paused for a moment, savoring the feeling of being so tightly clasped inside of Wally. He ran one hand down Wally's side and pressed a few kisses against his back. "Rule 2. Tell me how it feels, baby boy." 

The speedster was shivering and slightly vibrating beneath him, rhythmically clenching around Dick's cock inside him, giving himself this slightly burning feeling and some reasons to Dick to moan. His throat was so dry he wasn't sure he could make actual sounds. "So good... I'm so full, it feels *amazing*. God, your cock is so huge, I can feel... I can feel it down here, so d-deep." Wally stuttered, sliding a hand on his abdomen. "Nghh, it's so good." 

Dick groaned and pushed deeper inside Wally, running his hands up and down Wally's chest slowly, pressing his sweat-slicked chest against Wally's back. "God, Wally, you have no idea how good you make me feel," he shakily moaned into his ear. "So good... so good, baby boy." He groaned again. "I'm close, baby boy. Do you want me to fill you up? Do you want to feel my cum dripping out of your ass?" 

Wally arched his back and pushed his hips back, mewling from the constant praising and how every word went straight into his dick, making him twitch and leak precum to the already insanely messed up sheets. God, the dirty talk made everything so damn intense, he already felt getting close again. "Y-yes. I want it, fuck, I want that so much. Please, give it to me daddy." His heart was beating so fast, his lungs couldn't catch up to it. "I'll be so empty without your cock, please... please, fill me up." 

Hearing the words 'give it to me daddy' sent him barreling over the edge. He reached around and began to pump Wally's cock in time with his quickening thrusts, relishing in the way Wally's inner walls clenched rhythmically around him. He moaned, low and guttural, and with a series of three harsh thrusts, he came inside Wally's ass. 

It was hot and sticky and so, so much, Wally kept moaning from the feeling, pressing his forehead into the bed and letting Dick pump his sensitive cock until he reached his limit as well, for the fourth time that day. 

Even though he just wanted to tumble down onto the bed, giving his knees some relief, especially when Dick plastered himself onto his back, he kept up, clenching up so that all that warm cum wouldn't pour out of him. 

Fuck, it made him feel so good. 

He turned his head to left side, whimpering quietly. "Dick." It wasn't even a question to use his real name again. "Let me kiss you, please." 

Dick gladly obliged, immediately dipping his head down to press his mouth against Wally's. He tangled his tongue up with Wally's and kissed him senseless, raking his fingers through his hair and pulling him in close against his chest. He continued this until he ran out of air, and then pulled back, his mouth giving a pop as it pulled off of Wally's. He pressed his forehead against his and stared into his eyes adoringly. "You look totally fucked out," he whispered breathlessly. "It's a good look for you." 

That last, sincere praise broke the last bastion of his willpower, and with a soft, grateful noise he left himself stretch his exhausted body on the bed, giving out a moan as the cum slowly escaped from inside of him. He snuggled close to Dick, initiate another kiss. "I'm glad you like it," he murmured with a light but visible blush on his face. "I... this was amazing, Dick. Thank you." 

Dick relished in Wally's sweet kisses, taking his time to explore every centimeter of Wally's willing mouth. It blew him away that Wally was truly his. Even after all these months, it still hadn't fully sunk in. After the adrenaline rush of fear that evening when he had almost lost him, followed by probably the hottest sex they had ever had, it was starting to become more real to him. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. "I'm just really glad I have you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Wally's forehead. 

Wally locked up at him under his eyelashes. He could see how many emotions filled his boyfriend's face, how his eyes sparkled with suppressed tears. So, since he wasn’t great with words at that moment, he wrapped his arms around the beautiful torso and started pressing butterfly kisses onto the sweaty neck, his warm face, following the line of his jaw. "You have me. You will always have me. I will never walk away from you and I know you will always find me," he whispered, his words slurring a little bit together. 

Dick shut his eyes, squeezing a tear out of his left eye. "I will _always_ find you," he murmured, putting all of his pent up emotions into the word. Words could not describe how it felt for Wally to tell him that he'd never leave. He was already planning on proposing - shit, he had spent the last few months perfecting his plan - but it was good to hear from Wally that he was in it for the long haul. 

Wally immediately kissed that teardrop away, leaving his lips on Dick's skin a little bit longer, trying to give his man all the reassurance he needed. Sometimes the redhead forgot that they were both pretty emotional, and sometimes, even if it seemed unrealistic that Dick was afraid of him leaving him, it happened. "I know you will, handsome. And I will wait for you. Every time. Okay?" Wally pulled back a little so he could look at Dick, slightly stroking his face. "I love you and only you."


End file.
